Did You Think About Me
by thisismeafterdark
Summary: Katie gets frustrated about the rumours going around about her - rumours that she's a lesbian. So she chooses to sleep with Oliver... but is it Oliver she's thinking of? Katie/Oliver, Katie/Alicia, M for a reason.


She knew she shouldn't be thinking of Alicia, not right now.

She really, really shouldn't be thinking of Alicia, not when Oliver Wood was about to take her virginity. Even if it was all Alicia's fault.

It's not that Oliver wasn't doing it for her, it really wasn't, but every moan his fingers elicited from Katie, she pretended was coaxed out by Alicia. Every kiss he pressed on her body she imagined to be from Alicia's perfect red lips. And now, when he was about to enter her, she really wished it was Alicia lying on top of her.

"Are you ready, babe?" Oliver whispered. Katie forced herself to look at him and nodded.

––

Really, it was completely Alicia's fault that Katie had fallen all over Oliver the moment he had returned to Hogwarts to check on the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

Because if Alicia didn't exist, Katie would never have developed a crush on her.

And if Katie had never developed a crush on her, she would never have found out that the older girl had been looking at her in a certain way for a long time.

And if she had never found that out, she would never have entered into a secret relationship with Alicia, let alone fallen in love with her.

And if she had never entered into a secret relationship with Alicia, she would never have taken it so hard when people called her lesbian as a joke, because it wouldn't have hit so close to home.

And if she hadn't taken it so hard, she would never have sought to use Oliver to clear up her reputation.

So clearly, it all came down to Alicia. Damn Alicia. Damn her sexy black hair she flipped over her shoulder in a way that made Katie crazy, and damn the things she whispered in Katie's ear, and the things she did to Katie when they were in private. Damn Alicia.

Katie had never meant to fall in _love_ with Alicia. It had been a casual thing, they had both agreed on that, just some fun between two friends who were somewhat attracted to each other. While Alicia had always been an outed lesbian, Katie never even came out as bi, for fear of people's reactions. Which is why it broke her heart to fall in love with Alicia and get taunted as a lesbian, because she knew she would never be able to be with Alicia in public. So she never even told Alicia that she loved her, because that would have been cruel on both of them. For months and months, they continued under the pretence of casual fun, and Katie lived with the taunts, ignoring them as best she could.

Until it was announced in March that Oliver Wood was returning to Hogwarts for a week or two, and Katie saw her chance. She had always had a bit of a crush on Oliver, and that had been common knowledge, so Oliver was the perfect choice to rid her of her lesbian reputation. Besides, she wouldn't even have to see him afterwards, because in a week he'd be gone anyway.

So Oliver arrived, and Katie was all over him from the minute he entered the Gryffindor common room. Whenever Oliver needed something, Katie was there, batting her eyelashes or flipping her hair. It was ridiculously easy, really, even if Alicia did get incredibly suspicious at times. But Katie convinced her it was nothing, and miraculously, Alicia believed her.

A week after Oliver's arrival, he was reading in the common room. It was late in the evening, and there was no one else there – no one except Katie. She sat herself on the armrest of his chair and rested her weight on an arm propped on the other one, leaning forward so that Oliver could definitely see down the shirt that she had half-unbuttoned only moments before. On some level, she despised herself for what she was doing, but she convinced herself it was for the best.

"Hey, Oliver," she said, and flashed a smile. "How are you doing on this fine winter's night?"

"K-Katie," he stuttered. "Um, I'm fine." His eyes strayed to her chest, and he made a visible effort to look back at her face. "Er, aren't you cold?" he asked, glancing at her rolled-up sleeves, and legs that were bare under what hardly even counted as a school skirt.

"Not really," Katie said, and dropped herself off the armrest and into Oliver's lap. "Maybe a little bit..." she looked up at him and bit her lip. "You could warm me up," she added and snuggled into him.

His arm went around her automatically, and she leaned in even further. He looked at her as if considering something, and she tried to school her features into as innocent yet inviting an expression as possible. She saw a battle in his eyes, and she saw reason lose, and she heard him say, "I really shouldn't be doing this" before he leaned down to kiss her.

From that first kiss onwards, she tried her hardest to focus on him, to feel him, but all that went through her head was Alicia. She couldn't stop thinking of her when Oliver unbuttoned the rest of her shirt, or when his hand went under her pathetic excuse for a skirt, or when he picked her up and carried her to the small room off the boys' dormitories that he had been given to use.

She never thought of Oliver, not once. Even when he pushed into her for the first time, she fought off the stinging pain with thoughts of Alicia.

– –

Alicia sought her out the next day. Already from the look in her eyes, Katie could tell that something was wrong, but she tried to stay upbeat as she chirped a hello and, after making sure no one was around, gave the older girl a quick kiss. Alicia put her hands on Katie's shoulders and held her at arm's length.

"There's a rumour going around you slept with Oliver last night," she said, skipping straight past hellos and any other pleasantries lovers may at times be known to exchange.

"A-a rumour?" Katie asked. She hadn't been counting on rumours... she couldn't sell that to herself. Of course she had been counting on rumours, rumours were the basis of her entire plan. She needed the rumours to take away from the other rumours circulating about her – the lesbian rumour.

"Yes, Katie, a rumour," Alicia said snidely. "You know, when someone tells someone else, and that person tells another person, and in approximately five minutes, the entire school knows? That kind of thing."

"Oh," was the only thing Katie could think to say.

"Oh indeed," Alicia replied. "I suppose that means it's true?" Katie opened her mouth to answer, but Alicia held up a hand to stop her. "You know what? Don't. I should have known it would end like this anyway. I should have known not to love you."

Katie's heart skipped a beat. "L-love?"

"Yes, Katie, love. I loved you – no, scratch that, I _love_ you. And then you go and do something like this."

"Alicia, wait..." Katie tried, but Alicia was already halfway to the door.

When she reached it, she turned. There was a sad look in her eyes. "Did I even cross your mind?" she asked. "Did you think about me when he fucked you?"

That was enough to snap Katie out of the funk she had been in for the past few minutes. She crossed the distance between her and Alicia in three quick strides and took her face in her hands.

"Alicia, listen to me. I love you, okay? Yes, Alicia, love. The only reason I fucked Oliver – yes, fucked, it wasn't even sleeping with let alone making love – was to get rid of the lesbian rumours, but you know what? I don't care any more." She kissed Alicia, long and hard. "Do you know why I don't care? Because yes, you did cross my mind. You were the _only_ thing on my mind."

Alicia looked like she was deliberating for a moment, but then her arms rose to encircle Katie, and she rested her forehead on the other girl's shoulder. "Does this mean we can go public?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"I was thinking more along the lines of bedroom," Katie teased, "but yes, it does."

"Okay," Alicia said happily and pulled Katie down for another kiss.

How they ever made it to the Room of Requirement was anyone's guess, but in just a few minutes they were lying on the bed Katie had hastily conjured in a tangle of limbs. She was being extra attentive to Alicia, unbuttoning her shirt slowly and kissing every inch of skin revealed. When all the buttons were open, she carefully pushed the shirt off and kissed each shoulder, before reaching under Alicia to unhook her bra. She kissed each breast, taking each nipple briefly into her mouth. Then she began to trail her kisses towards Alicia's navel.

When she reached the waistband of Alicia's skirt, she paused for a moment to flip the skirt up and to ease the other girl's knickers off, then continued her trail of kisses. She digressed for a moment to the thighs, and she could sense Alicia getting wetter. When she finally poked Alicia's sex with her tongue, she was rewarded with a gasp of surprise and pleasure.

Within moments, Alicia was twisting her hands in Katie's hair and pulling the younger girl closer, moaning and gasping with each new touch. "Merlin, Katie," she panted, and when Katie added a finger to her ministrations, one thrust was enough to push Alicia over the edge, spasming slightly from the force of her orgasm.

Nonchalantly, Katie kissed her way back up to Alicia's level, and the other girl grabbed her and pulled her closer to her. Alicia wasted no time in practically ripping off Katie's shirt and running her hands all over her body, quickly moving to push her skirt aside. She teased Katie through her knickers, getting a moan from the younger girl, before plunging two fingers inside her in one sudden movement.

From months of practice, Alicia knew exactly how to turn her fingers and where to push, and it wasn't long before Katie was spiralling into bliss, the sounds she made swallowed by the mouth covering hers. Alicia withdrew her fingers to wrap her arms around Katie, pressed a kiss on her forehead, and whispered, "we're definitely going public tomorrow."

Katie smiled and didn't object.


End file.
